There are many known prior art brand signs. For example, Mueller (U.S. Pat. No. 396,224) shows a false lid for beer steins or glasses, with a multi-page stack of advertising pages, inside. Hoofer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,900) shows a snap-on "price tag clip" for the upstanding rim of a tray, pan or bowl. Werfel (U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,617) and Collins (U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,534) both show mixed drink pitchers with mixing recipes displayed by slidable "windows". Cruver (U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,877) shows a removable draft logo sign for draft dispensing spigots. Thus the Cruver patent shows draft beverage logo signs, and the Hoofer patent shows resilient spring clips for mounting display signs on a vessel's rim. Neither the Cruver nor Hoofer patents involved pitchers.